


10:08 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're the lucky one,'' Supergirl muttered after Amos died from his injuries.





	10:08 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're the lucky one,'' Supergirl muttered after Amos died from his injuries and she winced due to recent scratches.

THE END


End file.
